My Heart Will Go On
by xXTiaXx
Summary: Based on the film Titanic, Dean is the young aspiring Artist in Steerage with his brother Sam and Castiel is the wealthy Fiancée of Balthazar, trying desperately to get away from a life chosen for him by his brothers. When Castiel considers jumping off the Titanic, Dean is there to stop him and an unlikely relationship blossoms between the two. AU Destiel, slight Balthazar x Cas
1. Chapter 1 : All Aboard

**Pairing: **Dean x Castiel, slight Balthazar x Castiel  
**Chapter Rating: **M  
**Warnings: **Swearing, Forceful Relationship (ie abusive), Yaoi (Man on Man, don't like it? Then don't read it)

**Hello people this is my Titanic!AU Destiel Fic, which I'm sure you may have guessed from the title although maybe not as it was an episode title…  
Anyway, few things I want to clear up right now. I know the Titanic set sail in 1912 and as such this means that gay relationships would definitely not have been public never mind arranged but it's a nice film with a sweet story to put to this pairing. So it's just an alternate universe instead where Dean and Castiel are Jack and Rose and gay relationships aren't taboo in any way. Oh and a few things that happen in the film are going to get mixed up a bit, as you will shortly see because it fits better.  
Aside from that, I want to thank YoruRyu for giving me the inspiration through the Destiel Video to My Heart Will Go On. **

Chapter 1 : All Aboard! 

Pulling up in their beautiful new automobile Castiel couldn't help but look up at the large ship in awe, whereas his fiancée Balthazar looked less than impressed. "I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania."

Although he wasn't on his own, Gabriel looked impressed by the luxury ship they would be sailing home on. His Brother had always thoroughly enjoyed the lifestyle with which they were able to enjoy. After all, their Father was one of the most well-known and wealthiest men in the world. "You can be blasé about some things, Balthazar, but not about Titanic. It's over a hundred feet longer than Mauretania, and far more luxurious. It has squash courts, a Parisian cafe... even Turkish baths."  
However they had arranged a marriage of Castiel (the youngest) to Balthazar so that his Company and his Fathers could work together. Balthazar had some trade routes and hands on some items that their Father dearly wanted and needed. So Castiel had had no choice, Gabriel was one of the three eldest sons that was going to run the company when their Father died so it could not be him. Lucifer and Michael were too old and both far too valuable to the company to go. Castiel was the one who had to make this sacrifice for the family. Which he was (at the start) willing to do for his Father and for his Brothers, after all he was not yet working with the actual company simply studying and learning to. Plus Gabriel had apparently said that Balthazar had specifically said he would like Castiel's hand in marriage. Although the young man could not give him an heir a mistress would be brought in for that and Castiel would raise the child to be the perfect heir. Castiel had accepted a long time ago that he wouldn't have children of his own that he would just raise someone's child for them, pretending to be happy. And yes, he would love that child and raise it like it was his own but it would never be the same.  
But now, well now Castiel wasn't so sure if this was really the right thing to do, if this marriage had even been arranged by his Father or by his older brothers to get him out of the way. After all, if he didn't marry a man like Balthazar he would be entitled to quite a large chunk of the company but if he did marry a man like Balthazar he would be entitled to very little only what Balthazar would leave him when he died. If he wasn't killed first, that is.  
Shaking the depressing thoughts from his head Castiel keeps his face free of expression as was expected of someone of their status. And Gabriel was all about playing the role life had given to you. Hence why he had allowed Michael and Lucifer to take over the Company and just did his job. They were the oldest and had the right minds for business. Gabriel was charismatic; he was the charmer that won over the clients with flattery before the older brothers would swoop in and take advantage of them being softened up by Gabriel.  
Boarding the Titanic the three of them ignore the looks they were getting from the people around them. They knew they looked amazing with their finely tailored suits and rare jewellery. Although Gabriel and Balthazar loved it, Castiel felt like a trussed up tart, but then he had to be seen as the more feminine one next to his fiancé. It would be an insult to his status to appear more masculine than him apparently. What did he know? Apparently all that mattered about him to everyone was that he was a pretty face. Though from the looks Balthazar had given him before he was pretty sure it wasn't just his face that he was interested in.  
That was when a young child rushes past them and Castiel hears Balthazar grumble as the Father runs after his child. The man apologises profusely and Balthazar ignores him. "Steerage swine. Apparently missed his annual bath."  
"Honestly, Balthazar, if you weren't forever booking everything at the last instant, we could have gone through the terminal instead of running along the dock like some squalid immigrant family." Gabriel shakes his head at his Brothers future husband. Balthazar raises an eyebrow and turns to look at both men.  
He indicates to his fiancée this time. "All part of my charm, Gabe. At any rate, it was my darling fiancée's beauty rituals which made us late."  
Castiel frowns slightly at this and meets his gaze. "You told me to change." It wasn't said as an accusation or anything similar, it was pure confusion with Castiel. He didn't really understand how it was his fault, or how he had a 'beauty ritual'.  
"I couldn't let you wear black on sailing day, sweetpea. It's bad luck." The Englishman smiles at Castiel who had his eyes downcast, looking at his blue suit. Yes, he was very much being treated like a woman more so than was usually seen. Why? Because Balthazar could.  
"I felt like black." The younger male murmurs softly and plays with the cuff of his sleeves.

One of the Russians had folded his cards and Sam was soon forced to do the same. It was left down to Dean to win them passage home. The younger sibling couldn't even remember why they had snuck onto a ship to get to England in the first place. The Russian smirks and plays his hand, assuming he had won and Dean sighs and rubs his forehead. "Ah Sammy… we're going home!" Dean plays his hand and laughs, grabbing the money and the tickets to board the Titanic before looking up at the clock. "Shit… Sammy we need to run." Stuffing as much as they can into their pockets they hold their tickets close and run out of the pub to the port.  
They were just about to close off when they make it in time to run aboard. Panting and laughing the brothers look at their tickets to see where they were staying and head down to their room. Patting his brother on the back as they throw their few belongings onto the bunk bed, Dean looks at Sam with a grin. "We are the luckiest sons of bitches in the world."

**AN: Ok so there's chapter 1. I hope it wasn't too horrendous. I know Dean hasn't really had as much as Castiel in this chapter but, he will. Soon. I promise. **

**Any who leave me a Review and let me know what you think! :D **


	2. Chapter 2 : You Jump I Jump

**Pairing: **Dean x Castiel, slight Balthazar x Castiel  
**Chapter Rating: **M  
**Warnings: **Possible trigger with thinking about Suicide, mention of Rape although rape doesn't occur (just felt like I should warn anyway) and some fluffiness.

Chapter 2 : You Jump, I Jump

One thing Castiel was very passionate about was Art and paintings. As the men bring in his belongings which included some recently purchases paintings he felt much more relaxed. Going through his paintings he pulls an abstract one out and tilts his head at it. Balthazar was stood on the covered deck, the door between him and the sitting room where Castiel was stood kept open, with a drink in his hand. "Those mud puddles were certainly a waste of money."

"You're wrong. They're fascinating. Like in a dream… there's truth without logic. What's his name again?" Castiel looks down at the bottom of the painting and smiles faintly. "Picasso."

Balthazar walks into the sitting room and over to Castiel. "He'll never amount to a thing, trust me. At least they were cheap." The younger tries to not roll his eyes at that, because yes of course the only thing that mattered to Balthazar was money. One of the men wheels in Balthazar's personal safe and looks at him for orders. "Put that in the wardrobe." The man nods and does so.

Castiel takes a different painting out and walks into the bedroom and puts it on the dresser by his canopy bed. One of the few maids they trusted was helping to put his clothes into the wardrobe and smiles at him. "It smells so brand new. Like they built it all just for us. I mean... just to think that tonight, when I crawl between the sheets, I'll be the first-"

That was when Balthazar interrupted, looking straight at Castiel. "And when I crawl between the sheets tonight, I'll still be the first." His gaze was piercing at Castiel suddenly felt a chill run through him, and not a pleasant one. The maid blushes at the innuendo and turns to Castiel and excuses herself as she leaves the two alone. Balthazar walks over to Castiel and places his hands on his shoulders in a possessive manner. "The first and only. Forever." Castiel feels the colour drain from him as he realises that this was it for him.

They were sat having lunch with a few other people from the ship and the only person Castiel actually got on with at the table was the very loud and funny woman Meg. Although the conversation was boring him, yes the Titanic impressed him but talking about how it had been made didn't. "Why're ships always bein' called "she"? Is it because men think half the women around have big sterns and should be weighed in tonnage?" Meg says, grabbing Castiel's attention and a small smile. The rest around the table laugh. "Just another example of the men settin' the rules their way."

The waiter arrives to take orders and Balthazar turns to him before Castiel can speak. "We'll both have the lamb. Rare, with a little mint sauce." The waiter nods and moves to Gabriel. "You like lamb, don't you sweetpea?" Castiel just ignores him, looking at his drink when Meg speaks up and makes him jump slightly.

"So, you gonna cut her meat for her too there, Balthazar?" Meg raises an eyebrow at the two before turning to the man who had designed the ship they were all currently travelling on. "Hey, who came up with the name Titanic? You?"

He nods and smiles. "Yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability, luxury... and safety-"

And that was when Castiel couldn't help himself. "Do you know of Dr. Freud? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you." Some of the people around the table smirk and those who were eating try not to choke whereas Gabriel just looked mortified at his brother. As he starts to ask him what in God's name had gotten into him, Castiel stands up. "Excuse me." Meg watches him leave and then looks at Balthazar.

"He's a pistol Balthazar, sure you can handle her?" The smug grin on her face made Balthazar want to hit her but instead he just keeps a cool demeanour and shrugs it off as if he wasn't actually that unnerved by his outburst as he actually was.

"Well, I may have to start minding what he reads from now on…" The food arrives and soon Castiel's little outburst is forgotten, or at least not mentioned again.

Dean was sat on a bench with his knees up almost to his chest to support his leather bound sketch book as he sketched a man with his young daughter. Sam was sat on one side of him and a new friend of theirs from Steerage called Bobby was sat the other side. Bobby was busy watching the first class people walk their dogs and growls slightly. "That's typical. First class dogs come down here to take a shit."

The older Winchester looks up from his book at his grumpy old friend. "That's so we know where we rank in the scheme of things."

Bobby rolls his eyes at that and huffs. "Like we could forget." Dean chuckles slightly and looks up at the upper deck and spots Castiel leaning over the edge, staring off into the distance and finds himself staring at him. Castiel takes off his hat and throws it, watching it land in the water. If he had to describe his facial expression it would be Sad and Isolated. Sam nudges Bobby and indicates to Dean who was still staring very intently at Castiel. Their eyes meet and Dean doesn't look away, Castiel catches the green orbs staring and holds them for a moment before looking away, then back at him. That was when Balthazar appears behind him and grabs his arm, Castiel jerks it away and Dean watches the two argue before watching the captivating male storm off and out of site. "Forget it, idjit. You'd as like have angels fly out of yer arse as get next to the likes of him."

Later that night when everyone was gathered after dinner to interact, smoke and drink, Castiel found himself sat on his own no one even registering his existence. He wondered if anyone would even notice if he just disappeared. Standing up and leaving he heads to his bedroom to try and calm down. When he walks in he looks straight at himself in the full length mirror in the ridiculous suit Balthazar had forced him to wear and growls, storming out of the room. He hated what he had just seen in the mirror and goes to the stern of the ship on the deck and looks over the railings. Climbing over he holds onto it and looks down into the dark water.

The older Winchester had been lying on a bench opposite where Castiel now stood and jumps up, walking over to him. "Don't do it." He says softly and watches when his head whips around and crazed blue eyes stare into his.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!" he yells and looks back down at the water briefly before looking back at Dean. That was when he noticed the tears streaming down Castiel's face and holds a hand out to him.

Jade eyes search the sky blue eyes as he moves slightly closer to him. "Take my hand, I'll pull you back in."

Castiel frowns, why would this man not leave him alone. "No! Stay where you are! I mean it, I'll let go!"

Dean grins very faintly at that and moves closer, almost testing him. "No you won't."

At that Castiel feels rage bubble up inside him. "What do you mean no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me."

"You would have done it already. Now come on, take my hand." Dean moves closer, his hand still held out to him. The last thing he wanted was for this man to jump.

Castiel on the other hand felt extremely confused now and wipes his face with one hand before gripping tightly onto the bar again. "You're distracting me. Go away."

"I can't. I'm involved now. If you let go I have to jump in after you." He gives Castiel a look as if to say 'it's up to you' then watches as the confusion shows on Castiel's face.

"Don't be absurd. You'll be killed." The dark haired male didn't understand why this stranger was so adamant to keep him alive and was even going to risk his life for him. He then watches as Dean takes off his coat and his shoes.

Dean shrugs and places them in a neat pile before looking up at the other man. "I'm a good swimmer."

Rolling his eyes slightly, Castiel looks over at Dean. "The fall alone would kill you."

"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. To be honest I'm a lot more concerned about the water being so cold." That was when realisation of what he was doing dawns on Castiel and he looks from the water to Dean.

"How cold?"

Dean moves over to the railing and looks down at it. "Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over." He pauses. "Ever been to Wisconsin?"

Castiel looks at Dean with a frown and more confusion. "No."

"Well they have some of the coldest winters around, and I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. Once when I was a kid me and my father were ice-fishing out on Lake Wissota... ice-fishing's where you chop a hole in the—" Dean is interrupted by another one of Castiel's short bursts of anger.

"I know what ice fishing is!"

Dean blinks it off and shrugs. "Sorry. Just... you look like kind of an indoor guy. Anyway, I went through some thin ice and I'm tellin' ya, water that cold... like that right down there... it hits you like a thousand knives all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think... least not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you. But like I said, I don't see a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here."

Looking at the other like he was crazy, Castiel decides to voice his thoughts. "You're crazy."

Dean laughs softly at that and soon stops when Castiel glares at him. "That's what everybody says. But with all due respect, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship. Come on. You don't want to do this. Give me your hand."

"Alright…" Castiel says after a long silence of staring into those pale green eyes. Suddenly everything didn't seem as bad as it had before, as if he suddenly had a reason to not kill himself and takes his hand carefully.

Dean smiles and holds onto his hand tightly. "I'm Dean Winchester."

Nodding Castiel looks at him. "Pleased to meet you Mr. Winchester." That was when it really hit him just how high he was and exactly what he had been intending to do and feels a sudden rush of fear in him and as he begins to freak he slips and Dean tightens his grip on Castiel's hand, using his other hand to reach out to his other hand. "HELP ME!"

The Quartermaster, upon hearing this cry for help, begins to climb down the ladders and head over to where Dean and Castiel were.

"I've got you. I won't let go." Grabbing onto his other arm Dean begins pulling him back up with a grunt until Castiel comes almost flying over the bar and onto Dean, the two of the falling to the floor. Dean was holding onto him tightly, looking down at Castiel to make sure he was fine when the Quartermaster comes running over.

"Here what's all this?!" Looking at Deans lack of certain items of clothing and Castiel's obvious distress and dishevelled clothing and begins to draw conclusions. "Here you, stand back! Don't move an inch!" Two seamen run over and he turns to them. "Fetch the Master at Arms."

When the Master at Arms arrives Dean is handcuffed and held whilst Castiel is lead over to a bench where he stares down at the ground, not saying a word. Balthazar and Gabriel storm over and Balthazar grabs Dean by the shirt and glares at him. "What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancée?! Look at me, you filth! What did you think you were doing?!"

Castiel looks up at this and runs over, grabbing his arm. "Balthazar stop! It was an accident!"

Looking at his fiancée incredulously, Balthazar growls out. "An accident?!"

Nodding, Castiel looks into the Brit's eyes. "It was... stupid really. I was leaning over and I slipped." Then he makes eye contact with Dean. "I was leaning way over, to see the... ah... propellers. And I slipped and I would have gone overboard... and Mr. Winchester here saved me and he almost went over himself."

Balthazar loosens his grip on Dean slightly and softens. "You wanted to see the propellers?" Castiel nods and the Master at Arms walks over to Dean looking at him in the eye.

"Was that the way of it?"

Dean looks away to look back at Castiel who was silently pleading with him to agree with what he had just said. "Uh huh, that was pretty much it."

The Master at Arms smiles and turns to look at all three of them. "Well! The boy's a hero then. Good for you son, well done! So it's all's well and back to our brandy, eh?"

Balthazar nods and lets go of Dean as he is uncuffed and rubs Castiel's arms. "Let's get you in. You're freezing."

He is stopped by the Master at Arms who looks over at Dean and says quietly to him. "Ah... perhaps a little something for the boy?"

Balthazar stops and takes out his wallet. "Ah yes, a twenty should do it." He goes to take the money out when Castiel frowns at him.

"Is that the going rate for saving the man you love?" Castiel frowns at him and puts his hands on his hips.

"Castiel is displeased…" Balthazar pauses and looks over Dean with obvious distaste. "I know. Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow, to regale our group with your heroic tale?"

Dean looks up at him. "Sure count me in."

"Good that's settled then." As he leads Castiel back inside he leans in close to the Master at Arms. "This should be amusing."

Gabriel looks over Dean as he begins tying his shoes back up. "Interesting that the young man slipped so mighty all of a sudden and you still had time to take of your jacket and shoes. Mmmm?" Before turning and walking back inside.

Castiel had changed into his night clothes and watches in his mirror as Balthazar walks up behind him with a black velvet jewellery box. "I know you've been melancholy, and I don't pretent to know why. I intended to save this till the engagement gals next week. But I thought tonight, perhaps a reminder of my feeling for you..."

Turning he takes the box and opens it, gasping at the necklace inside. This would usually piss him off as the necklace was another way of emasculating him but the sight of the actual necklace made him forget that for a moment. "My god… Balthazar is it-"

"Diamond. Yes it is. 56 carats. It was once worn by Louis the Sixteenth. They call it Le Coeur de la Mer, the—" Balthazar smiles at the positive reaction he was getting.

"The heart of the ocean. Balthazar it's overwhelming." Castiel says as his fiancé takes it out of the box, placing that to the side and turns him to look at the mirror again. Putting the necklace on him they both stare at the reflection of the two of them and the necklace.

Balthazar strokes his neck softly. "It's for royalty. And we are royalty. There's nothing I couldn't give you. There's nothing I'd deny you if you would deny me. Open your heart to me, Castiel."

**AN: Woo long chapter. Damn that took forever. I hope you guys liked that! Lot more interaction in this one! :D Don't worry, the good stuff will be coming shortly methinks. **

**Leave me a review and let me know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3 : Under The Clock

**Pairing: **Dean x Castiel, slight Balthazar x Castiel  
**Chapter Rating: **M  
**Warnings: erm… men x men relationships?**

**Just wanted to thank LyricReilly, Professor CatEars, angel de acuario and electricmanikin  
Also the guest reviewer known as PUDDING. And I changed Lucius back to Lucifer because why the hell not. Anyway enjoy :3**

Castiel walks through the room feeling very self-conscious as everyone of the steerage passengers stares at him, some with resentment, others with awe. Dean looks up and over at him with a smile as Sam and Bobby stare in shock. "Hello Dean."

Dean had stood to greet him and grins at him. "Hello again."

"Can I speak to you in private?" Castiel asks awkwardly looking around.

"Uh yes. Of course. After you." Indicating for him to go ahead, they head out of the room, Dean turning for a moment to grin and raise an eyebrow at Sam and Bobby.

Bobby laughs gruffly. "Well I'll be damned…"

The two men walk side by side along the deck, passing various passengers sat on the benches talking and looking at the view. Dean couldn't help but watch the man at his side and finally breaks the silence. "So, you got a name by the way?"

Castiel jumps out of his thoughts and looks at the taller man. "Castiel. Castiel Novak." The green eyed male just nods in response as another awkward silence falls over them. "Mr Winchester I-"

"Dean."

"Dean… I feel like such an idiot, it took me all morning to get up the nerve to talk to you." The dark haired male watches Dean and wonders why it had been so difficult for him to gather the nerve to go talk to him, he was actually rather relaxed around him now.

Shrugging it off with a smile, Dean gives him another grin. "Well here you are."

"Here I am. I... I want to thank you for what you did. Not just for... for pulling me back. But for your discretion." Castiel says the last part slowly as he looks up at him, really he was so very grateful that he had gone along with it and he had no idea why he had.

But again Dean shrugs it off as if it wasn't a big deal, which to him it hadn't been, he was obviously in a bad place and the last thing he needed was him blabbing to everyone what he had been attempted. "You're welcome Cas."

Castiel raises an eyebrow at the nickname but says nothing instead just frowns at his hands. "I know what you must be thinking. Poor little rich boy! What does he know about misery?" A heavy sigh leaves his lips.

Looking at the smaller with a look of genuine concern, Dean shakes his head. "That's not what I was thinking. What I was thinking was... what could have happened to hurt this guy so much he thought he had no way out."

That seemed to break Castiel down slightly and he felt himself opening up and being honest for the first time. "I don't... it wasn't just one thing. It was everything. It was them, it was their whole world. And I was trapped in it, like an insect in amber." The flood gates had opened and now he was beginning to rush his words. "I just had to get away... just run and run and run... and then I was at the back rail and there was no more ship... even the Titanic wasn't big enough. Not enough to get away from them. And before I'd really thought about it, I was over the rail. I was so furious. I'll show them. They'll be sorry!"

Dean listens to it all and nods in slight agreement. "Uh huh. They'll be sorry. 'Course you'll be dead." He says simply before looking at him with a straight face to emphasise the point.

"Oh God I am such an utter fool…" Castiel shakes his head and looks down at the floor as they walk.

Clearing his throat and changing the topic slightly, Dean scratches his jaw. "That penguin last night, is he one of them?"

Frowning in confusion Castiel looks up at him. "Penguin? Oh Balthazar! He is them."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Dean asks almost apprehensively, as if he didn't want to hear the answer but was asking anyway to be polite. Besides as Bobby had said, he didn't have a chance with him.

Castiel sighs heavily again. "Worse I'm afraid." He lifts his left hand to show him the overly extravagant engagement ring with the overly large diamond sat on top of it. Because of course, Balthazar had to have people know that he was claimed by someone with a ridiculous amount of money.

Eyes going wide Dean had to laugh slightly at it. "God look at that thing! You would have gone straight to the bottom." They both laugh as they walk, Castiel giving a glare to a Steward who gave Dean a disapproving glance. "So you feel like you're stuck on a train you can't get off 'cause you're marryin' this fella."

"Yes exactly!"

"So don't marry him." Dean says seriously, meaning it.

Castiel sighs. "It's not that simple."

"It is that simple." Dean says back to Castiel, willing to argue with him.

"Oh Dean… please don't judge me until you've seen my world." Castiel groans softly, not wanting to argue about why he had to marry Balthazar.

Softly sighing, Dean looks off at the water. "Well I guess I will tonight."

Silence falls over them both again and Castiel desperately tries to find something to talk about and that was when he noticed the leather bound book in his hands and indicates to it. "What's this?"

Blinking out of his thoughts Dean looks at his sketchbook and lifts it up slightly. "Just some sketches."

"May I?" Although Castiel wasn't really asking as he had the book in his hands now and was looking through them with a smile lighting up his face. "Dean these are quite good! Really they are!" As Dean goes to reply a few sketches fall out of the book and go flying. He managed to grab two but the rest go over the rail. "Oh no! Oh I'm so sorry truly!" And Castiel did look much more upset than Dean did.

"They didn't think too much of them in Paree." He shrugs. "I just seem to spew them out. Besides, they're not worth a damn." Flicking his wrist he throws the two drawings over the rail. Castiel laughs.

"You're deranged!" Smiling brightly he looks through the sketch book again and feels his face heat up as he comes to a series of nude drawings. "Well well…" Clearing his throat slightly he tries to regain composure. "And these were drawn from life?"

Dean grins at his slight blush. "Yup. That's one of the great things about Paris. Lots of girls willing take their clothes off."

He studies one drawing in particular, the girl posed half in sunlight, half in shadow. Her hands lie at her chin, one furled and one open like a flower, languid and graceful. The drawing is like an Alfred Steiglitz print of Georgia O'Keefe. "You liked this woman, you used her several times."

"She had beautiful hands." Dean smiles and shrugs it off.

Castiel suddenly becomes playful and teases Dean. "I think you must have had a love affair with her."

Dean laughs at that and puts his hands up. "No no, just with her hands."

The playful side recedes back into Castiel as he continues to flick through the sketches. "You have a gift, Dean. You do. You see people."

"I see you." Again their eyes lock and they just stand there, staring into each other's eyes.

Not breaking contact Castiel swallows slightly. "And?"

"You wouldn't have jumped."

They continue their walk along the deck and Castiel was the happiest he had been in a very long time. "You know, my dream has always been to just chuck it all and become an artist... living in a garret, poor but free!"

"You wouldn't last two days. There's no hot water, and hardly ever any caviar." Dean grins and stops when Castiel stands in front of him and pokes his chest, hard.

"Listen, buster... I hate caviar! And I'm tired of people dismissing my dreams with a chuckle and a pat on the head." Although Castiel was grinning, Dean felt like a giant Deanass and rubs his forehead.

"I'm sorry. Really… I am." Dean watches him as he walks away from him.

Castiel sighs and looks out to sea again. "Well, alright. There's something in me, Dean. I feel it. I don't know what it is, whether I should be an artist, or, I don't know... a dancer. Like a wild pagan spirit..." He grins at Dean slightly at that, to which he could only chuckle.

Painted with orange light, Dean and Castiel lean on the A-deck rail aft, shoulder to shoulder. The ship's lights come on. It is a magical moment... perfect. "So then what Mr Wandering Dean?"

"Well, then logging got to be too much like work, so I went down to Los Angelas to the pier in Santa Monica. That's a swell place, they even have a rollercoaster. I sketched portraits there for ten cents a piece." Dean smiles faintly as he remembers.

Castiel gasps dramatically. "A whole ten cents?" He jokes. However it completely passes over Dean.

"Yeah; it was great money... I could make a dollar a day, sometimes. But only in summer. When it got cold, I decided to go to Paris and see what the real artists were doing." He shrugs softly and looks at Castiel as he sighs wistfully.

Groaning Castiel rubs his face. "Why can't I be like you Dean? Just head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it." Turning to face him he looks into his eyes again. "Say we'll go there, sometime... to that pier... even if we only ever just talk about it."

Suddenly Dean felt excited wanting it to be real and to happen. "Alright, we're going. We'll drink cheap beer and go on the rollercoaster until we throw up and we'll ride horses on the beach... right in the surf... but you have to ride like a cowboy, none of that side-saddle stuff."

Castiel does the dramatic gasp again. "You mean one leg on each side? Scandalous! Can you show me?" Again this was another one of the things that his brothers had done to ensure he wasn't as masculine as Balthazar or any other suitor he may have had.

"Sure if you like."

"I think I would." Castiel smiles softly and genuinely with pure joy being shown in it before the playful look returns to his eyes. "And teach me to spit too. Like a man. Why should only men like Balthazar be able to spit. It's unfair."

Dean chuckles at that. "They didn't teach you that in finishing school? Here, it's easy. Watch closely." He spits. It arcs out over the water. "Your turn." Castiel screws up his mouth and spits. A pathetic little bit of foamy spittle which mostly runs down his chin before falling off into the water. "Nope, that was pitiful. Here, like this... you hawk it down... HHHNNNK!...then roll it on your tongue, up to the front, like thith, then a big breath and PLOOOW! You see the range on that thing?" Castiel takes his advice and manages a proper one to fly through the air like his had and grins. "That was great!" Castiel grins more before he pales. Noticing his expression Dean turns.

Walking towards them were Gabriel, Meg and a few other women who were in first class with them. They had been watching the two of them the whole time. Castiel instantly composes himself. "Brother, may I introduce Dean Winchester."

Gabriel just nods, not really acknowledging his existence. Meg on the other hand was eager to meet him. "Well, Dean, it sounds like you're a good man to have around in a sticky spot-" They all jump as a bugler sounds the meal call right behind them. "Why do they insist on always announcing dinner like a damn cavalry charge?"

"Shall we go dress, Brother?" Castiel asks Gabriel and smiles at Dean over his shoulder. "See you at dinner."

Meg turns to look at Dean as they are left alone. "Son, do you have the slightest comprehension of what you're doing?"

"Not really."

The grin spreads on Megs face slightly. "Well, you're about to go into the snakepit. I hope you're ready. What are you planning to wear?" Deam looks down at his clothes. Back up at her. He hadn't thought about that. "I figured."

Men's suits and Deanets and formal wear are strewn all over the place. Meg is having a fine time. Dean is dressed, except for his Deanet, and Meg is tying his bow tie. "Don't feel bad about it. My husband still can't tie one of these damn things after 20 years. There you go." She picks up a Deanet off the bed and hands it to him. Dean goes into the bathroom to put it on. Meg starts picking up the stuff off the bed. "I gotta buy everything in three sizes 'cause I never know how much he's been eating while I'm away." She turns as he walks back in. "My my don't you shine up like a penny."

A steward bows and smartly opens the door to the First Class Entrance. "Good evening sir." Dean plays the role smoothly. Nods with just the right degree of disdain. He descends to A deck. Several men nod a perfunctory greeting. He nods back, keeping it simple. He feels like a spy. Balthazar comes down the stairs with Gabriel at his side. They both walk right past Dean, neither one recognizing him. Balthazar and Gabriel nod at him, one gent to another. But Dean barely has time to be amused. Because just behind Balthazar and Gabriel on the stairs is Castiel, a vision in red and black suit, showing off some of his creamy white neck and collar bone. Dean is hypnotized by his beauty. Castiel approaches Dean. He imitates the gentlemen's stance, hand behind his back. He extends his hand and he takes it, kissing the back of his fingers. Castiel flushes, beaming noticeably. He can't take her eyes off him.

"I saw that in a nickelodean once, and I always wanted to do it." Dean grins and Castiel turns to Balthazar and Gabriel.

"Balthazar, surely you remember Mr Winchester." Castiel says trying to hold back a smirk of amusement.

Balthazar was caught off guard by that and looks at him. "Winchester! I didn't recognize you." He studies him. "Amazing! You could almost pass for a gentlemen."

As the party descends to dinner. They encounter Meg, looking good in a beaded dress, in her own busty broad-shouldered way. Meg grins when she sees Dean. As they are going into the dining saloon she walks next to him, speaking low. "Ain't nothin' to it, is there, Dean?"

Dean nods and grins at her, glad to have an ally. "Yeah, you just dress like a pallbearer and keep your nose up." He had to say they were as snobby as he was expecting.

"Remember, the only thing they respect is money, so just act like you've got a lot of it and you're in the club."

As they enter the swirling throng, Castiel leans close to him, pointing out several notables. "There's the Countess Rothes. And that's John Jacob Astor... the richest man on the ship. His little wifey there, Madeleine, is my age and in a delicate condition. See how she's trying to hide it. Quite the scandal. And over there, that's Sir Cosmo and Lucile, Lady Duff-Gordon. She designs naughty lingerie, among her many talents. Very popular with the royals." Balthazar and Gabriel become engrossed in a conversation with Cosmo Duff-Gordon and Colonel Gracie. Castiel picots Dean smoothly, to show him another couple, dressed impeccably. "And that's Benjamin Guggenheim and his mistress, Madame Aubert. Mrs. Guggenheim is at home with the children, of course."

Balthazar, meanwhile, is accepting the praise of his male counterparts, who are looking at Castiel like a prize show horse. "Balthazar he is splendid."

"Thank you."

The entourage strolls toward the dining saloon, where they run into the Astor's going through the ornate double doors. "J.J., Madeleine, I'd like you to meet Dean Winchester."

"Good to meet you Dean. Are you of the Boston Winchesters?" He asks and Dean grins.

"No, the Chippewa Falls Winchesters, actually." The man nods as if he knows who they are then looks confused when he walks away. Madeleine Astor appraises Dean and whispers girlishly to Castiel.

"I t's a pity we're both spoken for, isn't it?"

Gabriel couldn't help but ruin Dean's charade during dinner and turns to him. "Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Mr. Winchester. I hear they're quite good on this ship."

Dean however just takes it in his stride and grins at him. "The best I've seen. Hardly any rats."

Balthazar turns to the others sat around the table to explain. "Mr Winchester is joining us from third class. He was of some assistance to my fiancée last night." He then turns to Dean and talks to him as if he were a child. "This is foie gras. It's goose liver."

The waiter walks over and looks at Dean. "How do you take your caviar, sir?"

However Balthazar answers for him. "Just a soupcon of lemon... It improves the flavour of the champagne."

Dean looks at the waiter. "No caviar for me thanks." Then he turns to Balthazar. "Never did like it much." He looks at Castiel with his pokerface and gets a smile in return.

"And where exactly do you live Mr Winchester?" Gabriel asks him snidely.

"Well, right now my address is the RMS Titanic. After that, I'm on God's good humour." Dean grins at them.

But he just earns another disdainful look from Gabriel. "You find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?"

"Well... it's a big world, and I want to see it all before I go. My father was always talkin' about goin' to see the ocean. He died in the town he was born in, and never did see it. You can't wait around, because you never know what hand you're going to get dealt next. See, my folks died in a fire when I was fifteen, and I've been on the road with my brother since. Somethin' like that teaches you to take life as it comes at you. To make each day count." It still stung to talk about his parents and to think about trying to raise Sammy on his own.

Meg smiles and raises a glass to him. "Well said, Dean." The other around the table raise their glass aswell.

Castiel smiles at him holding his glass up. "To making it count."

"So how is it you have the means to travel Mr Winchester?" Gabriel continues to push.

"I work my way from place to place. Tramp steamers and such. I won my ticket on Titanic here in a lucky hand at poker." Dean smiles and looks at Castiel. " A very lucky hand."

Dessert has been served and a waiter arrives with cigars in a humidor on a wheeled cart. The men start clipping ends and lighting. Castiel leans in close to Dean. "Next it'll be brandies in the Smoking Room." One of the men turns to them and asks if they'll join him for brandies. "Now they retreat into a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being masters of the universe."

"Joining us Winchester? You don't want to stay out here with the women, do you?" He asks and Dean looks at Castiel then at them.

"No thanks I'm heading back." Dean pretends to stretch looking tired.

Balthazar nodded as if this were appropriate. "Probably best. It'll be all business and politics, that sort of thing. Wouldn't interest you. Good of you to come."

As they leave Castiel looks into Deans eyes again, pleading with him. "Do you have to go Dean?"

"Sorry princess this coach has to turn back into a pumpkin." He leans over and takes his hand and presses a small note into his palm before leaving the table. Castiel surreptitiously opens the note below table level. It reads: "Make it count. Meet me at the clock". Castiel crosses the A-Deck foyer, sighting Dean at the landing above. Overhead is the crystal dome. Dean has his back to him, studying the ornate clock with its carved figures of Honour and Glory. It softly strikes the hour. He turns and sees him and smiles. "Want to go to a real party?"

**A/N: Muahaha I stopped there because we all know that the car sex is coming up soon. Long chapter though so I hope you enjoy **

**Leave me a review and let me know :3**


	4. Chapter 4 : A Real Party

**Pairing: **Dean x Castiel, slight Balthazar x Castiel  
**Chapter Rating: **M  
**Warnings: **LEMON! Yes it is finally that chapter folks. So enjoy.

**I would like to now thank Lunar wolf maiden, justgottahavesomeramen AND Msche for following my story. Last chapter was really more Titanic than SPN mainly because I had no idea how else to write the posh big do and I liked the little bit at the beginning with them, this chapter however will be much more SPN than Titanic in that it's not going to be exactly the same as the film. Just along the same-ish sort of line… so yeah forgive me for my cop out previous chapter.**

Chapter 4: A Real Party

"_Sorry princess this coach has to turn back into a pumpkin." He leans over and takes his hand and presses a small note into his palm before leaving the table. Castiel surreptitiously opens the note below table level. It reads: "Make it count. Meet me at the clock". Castiel crosses the A-Deck foyer, sighting Dean at the landing above. Overhead is the crystal dome. Dean has his back to him, studying the ornate clock with its carved figures of Honour and Glory. It softly strikes the hour. He turns and sees him and smiles. "Want to go to a real party?"_

Leading Castiel down into the main area for the Steerage passengers, Castiel couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the passengers playing instruments, dancing, singing, laughing and drinking. In fact he was pretty sure he'd just seen two men fighting, then laugh and have a drink. Bobby grins and hands him a pint of stout, Dean being pulled aside by a girl who was about 6 years old to dance. Sam watches his brother with a content smile, happy to see him happy. Having downed the stout (much to Bobby's surprise although he didn't let it show) Castiel turns to watch Dean who was holding the young girls hands as she stood on his feet so they could dance together. Once the song finishes the smaller male walks over and leans down to the girl. "May I cut in, miss?"

The young girl looks at him then at Dean and nods, watching them with wide eyes. As Dean takes Castiel's hand and waist he winks at the girl. "You're still my best girl Cora." A very upbeat song begins playing and Dean dances around the room with a laughing Castiel. The two of them gaining most of the attention, after all they were quite a sight together, almost a perfect pairing. Dean's skin had the tanned glow from working outdoors, freckles, green eyes and light brown hair and his well toned and muscled build was quite a contrast to the slimmer build Castiel held, his dark black hair and bright blue eyes with the lighter skin of the upper class.

As they dance, neither notice Balthazar's shadow (aka his bodyguard) watching them from the top of the stairs before leaving. Once the song ends Dean steps away from Castiel and grins as he does a big bow, a round of applause roaring from the crowd and a laugh. Moving back over to the table where Sam was sat watching them with a smile, Dean grins. "Sammy, this is Castiel Novak. Cas, this is Sammy my baby brother." Sam rolls his eyes at him and holds a hand out to Castiel.

"It's Sam and nice to meet you Castiel." Sam wasn't surprised to see his shock on his face when he realised how big he was and that Dean had just called him a baby brother. At 6ft4 he was quite an intimidating sight and then for someone to refer to him as a baby in anyway made most people stop in surprise.

Soon blinking it off and shaking his hand with a smile. "You can call me Cas and it's a pleasure to meet you Sam." They're interrupted by Bobby bringing over drinks for the four of them and again he picks his up and downs it all in one go, much to Sam and Deans surprise. "What? You think a first class guy can't drink?"

Everyone was dancing again and one large Swedish passenger knocks into Bobby by accident, causing his drink to go all over Castiel's suit. The younger man just laughs but Bobby grabs the Swede wheeling him around to face him, his fists coming up to hit him. "You stupid bastard!" he growls and Dean steps in between the two of them, Castiel joining him, then pushes him out of the way.

Looking at both he puts on a fake serious face. "So you two think you're big tough men? Let's see you do this." Taking off his shoes, Castiel grins as he goes up onto point. Ballet had been another thing forced onto him to make him a more attractive potential wife for a rich young man. And he'd be damned if someone told him it wasn't one of the most difficult and physically challenging things to do. It required a lot of muscle control. Everyone was staring at him in shock as he holds it before wincing and falling, straight into Dean's arms. Laughing. "I haven't done that in years…"

Once the party had died down Dean walks with Castiel along the deck back towards first class. Castiel stops to lean against the rail and stare up at the clear night sky, millions of stars dotting the sky. Dean leans against the railing next to him and watches him. "They're such small people, Dean… my crowd. They think they're giants on the earth, but they're not even dust in Gods eye. They live inside this little tiny champagne bubble… and someday the bubble is going to burst."

Dean's places his hand slightly on Castiel's as they look at each other. "You're not one of them. There's been a mistake."

"A mistake?" Castiel tilts his head at him, confusion across his face.

Grinning, Dean nods. "Uh huh. You got mailed to the wrong address." They both laugh at that, Castiel nodding in agreement.

"I did, didn't I?" Looking back up at the sky he jumps and points, Dean following his gaze. "A shooting star!" he says excitedly. To which Dean could only smile as he watched him again. This poor man had been kept inside for most of his life hadn't he?

"That was a long one. My Father used to say that whenever you saw one it was a soul going to heaven." Dean says softly, remembering with slight sadness the many wise things his Dad had taught him before he had passed away.

Castiel smiles at that. "I like that…" then he looks at Dean again and they were a lot closer than they had previously been, if they moved just a few inches they would be kissing. "Aren't you meant to wish on it?"

"What would you wish for?" Dean asks moving very slightly closer.

"Something I can't have…" Smiling sadly Castiel pulls away from Dean and begins to walk away turning to only say; "Goodnight Dean and thank you." Before walking back into first class and heading to his room.

Dean swears under his breath as he watches him go and kicks the railing, leaning on it to stare out at the sky for a bit longer before heading back down to Steerage.

The next morning Castiel was behaving as his usual emotionless self at breakfast with Balthazar. He simply looks over at him and waits until the servant had poured them their tea. "I had hoped you would come to me last night."

"I was tired." Castiel replies simply as he drinks his tea, not really interested in what he had to say.

"Yes. Your exertions below deck were no doubt exhausting." Balthazar snaps as he lifts his tea to his lips, watching his reaction.

Stiffening in his seat, Castiel narrows his eyes slightly at his fiancé. "I see you had that undertaker of a manservant follow me."

Balthazar stares at Castiel icily. "You will never behave like that again! Do you understand?" He growls out, he was outraged when he had been informed what his fiancée was up to and who with. Luckily no one from first class knew so their reputation was still intact.

"I'm not some foreman in your mills that you can command! I am your fiancée-" Castiel is cut off by Balthazar who sweeps the china off the table and moves over to him swiftly, pinning his arms to his sides.

"Yes! You are! And you are my wife in practice, if not yet by law. So you will honour me, as a wife is required to honour her husband! I will not be made out a fool! Is this in any way unclear?" Castiel shrinks into the chair and avoids his gaze as he lets go of him when the servant comes in to clean up the mess in silence.

Later when Gabriel came to check up on Castiel as he was dressing for lunch, he sighs at his younger brother. "Castiel, we were all born into certain roles in life and society, we have to play the roles God intended for us… This is why you are forbidden from seeing that man again."

Dean had brought Bobby and Sam along B deck to help him sneak up onto A deck so he could find Castiel and talk to him. Bobby however wasn't massively supporting this idiotic plan the idjit had come up with. "He's an Angel amongst mortal men, there's no denyin'. But he's in another world Dean, forget him. He's closed the door."

"It was them, not him Bobby." Dean says and looks around nodding to him. Sighing with resignation, Bobby keeps watch whilst Sam boosts him up to climb over the railing onto the first class deck.

Shaking his head as he watches him go he turns to Sam. "He's not being logical, I tell ya."

Sam shrugs and smiles. "Love isn't logical…" he says softly as a person looking down from A deck catches his eye, the two of them staring for a moment before breaking.

Dean keeps back as Castiel seemed to be on a tour with Balthazar and a few other first class men, one he recognised from the papers as being the man who designed the Titanic. Once they begin to move off, Dean quickly taps his arm and Castiel gasps slightly once he has turned to face him. They quickly go through the first door they can into an empty room. "Dean this is impossible, I can't see you anymore."

Grabbing him by the shoulders he makes Castiel look into his eyes. "Castiel, you're no picnic... you're a spoiled little brat even, but under that you're a strong, pure heart, and you're the most amazingly astounding guy I've ever known and—"

"Dean I—"

"No wait. Let me try to get this out." Taking a deep breath he holds that eye contact that was such a significant part of forming the bond they shared. "You're amazing... and I know I have nothing to offer you, Castiel. I know that. But I'm involved now. You jump, I jump, remember? I can't turn away without knowing that you're going to be alright."

Swallowing, Castiel steps back from him. "You're making this very hard. I'll be fine. Really."

"I don't think so. They've got you in a glass jar like some…"Dean struggles to find an appropriate word. "..Butterfly, and you're going to die if you don't break out. Maybe not right away, 'cause you're strong. But sooner or later the fire in you is going to go out."

Castiel sighs sadly. "It's not up to you to save me Dean."

"You're right, only you can do that."

Taking a step back away from him he looks around with slight panic, as if there might be someone watching. "I have to get back, they'll miss me. Please, Dean, for both our sakes, leave me alone." Turning on his heel he leaves Dean on his own, catching up with his group making up an excuse that was believable.

Castiel had been forced to sit with the women whom were talking about his wedding (which was being planned by some female relative of Balthazar's called Anna) and to drink tea. As the women all talk about their weddings and marriages Castiel finally starts to get a glimpse of the future he was heading for and purposefully spills his tea on himself. "Oops, small accident. Excuse me ladies." Standing up and heading to his room he changes quickly then heads out to find Dean.

Sam had told him he where to find him with a smile, he was glad that both he and Bobby had been wrong about Castiel.

Standing at the apex of the bow, Dean closes his eyes and lets the wind run through his hair and over his face. That was when he hears a clear and familiar voice from behind. "Hello Dean." Turning to look at him, Castiel smiles. "I changed my mind."

Holding his hands out to him Dean smiles. "Come here." He puts his hands on his waist. As if he is going to kiss him. "Close your eyes." Castiel does, and Dean turns him to face forward, the way the ship is going. He presses him gently to the rail, standing right behind him. Then he takes his two hands and raises them until he is standing with his arms outstretched on each side. Castiel is going along with him. When he lowers his hands, his arms stay up... like wings. "Okay, open them."

Castiel gasps. There is nothing in his field of vision but water. It's like there is no ship under them at all, just the two of them soaring. The Atlantic unrolls toward him, a hammered copper shield under a dusk sky. There is only the wind, and the hiss of the water 50 feet below. "I'm flying…" Arching forward, Dean holds onto his waist to steady him and smiles brightly.

Pressing back against Dean's hard chest, Dean presses against Castiel's back and slowly traces his fingers up from his waist up his ribs, along his arms until their hands meet, fingers intertwining. Castiel feels Dean's cheek against his and slowly turns until he is facing him and kisses him gently, nervously. Hands now move to hold his waist and Castiel's jaw as Dean deepens the kiss the passion between them building. Placing his hands on Dean's chest, the smaller melts into him and closes his eyes, surrendering to his emotions.

Castiel finishes putting the few lights that were in the lounge area and looks over at Dean who had his sketchbook and utensils all set out. "Is this enough light?"

Nodding Dean watches with fascination as he goes over to the wardrobe and opens the safe, taking out the necklace gently and hands it to him. "What is it? A sapphire?"

"A diamond. It's called the heart of the ocean." Castiel watches Dean's reaction as he realises how much a thing that big would have cost. "I want you to draw me like your French girl. Wearing this." He pauses when Dean looks up at him. "Wearing _only _this." He clarifies.

Despite his experience with sex and drawing naked people, Dean felt his face heat up at that. Smirking slightly, Castiel goes into the bedroom for a few short moments, giving Dean time to collect himself and prepare to draw. He returns, wearing only a silk kimono and the necklace. Walking over to the chaise lounge he parts and drops the kimono, lying on it. Dean was staring at Castiel and he wasn't ashamed to admit it either. "Uh... just bend your left leg a little and... and lower your head. Eyes to me. That's it." He instructs and Castiel does as he's told.

The blush was still on his face as he begins to sketch, causing Castiel to laugh slightly. "I believe you are blushing, Mr. Big Artiste. I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing."

Sweating slightly and with a small laugh he simply replies. "He does landscapes."

Once the drawing was finished, Castiel removes the heavy necklace placing it back in its box before writing a quick note. Accepting the life like drawing from Dean he places all three in the safe and turns to the artist to kiss him before going back to the bedroom to dress.

Balthazar's bodyguard walks over to him as he leaves the group and sighs slightly. "None of the Stewards have seen him."

"This is ridiculous! Find him. Now." Balthazar turns and returns to the group.

Castiel looks up as he hears someone unlocking his bedroom door. "Come on." He grabs Dean's hand and leads him through Balthazar's bedroom and out to the hallway heading towards the elevator at the end. The bodyguard spots them as Castiel spots him and laughs, running. "Quickly!" they both surprise the few people that were in the hall and as they enter the elevator, Dean closes the metal gate and they look at the Operator. "Take us down. Quickly now!" jumping the Operator does so.

The Bodyguard had chased them through most of the lower decks until Dean and Castiel slipped down into the boiler room, laughing as they ran past the men hard at work shovelling the coal into the fires. Dean suddenly pulls Castiel into a small dark space and watch as the bodyguard runs straight past them and out of the boiler room. They laugh and look at each other again.

Dean grins and pulls Castiel closer, kissing him again.

They leave the boiler room and enter the hold where the automobiles were being held and Dean grins, holding the door open of a black Renault for Castiel who climbs in. Dean climbs into the driver's seat and holds the wheel. It felt good, right, for him to be sat there. "Where to sir?"

"To the stars." Castiel says softly before grabbing Dean and pulling him into the back of the car. Chuckling, Dean lets him and moves onto the seat properly, holding Castiel close and kisses him again but this time it was different. There was more heat in it, and much more submission from Castiel. "Put your hands on me Dean…"

With a soft growl Dean pulls off Castiel's shirt, careful to not rip the buttons off (as much as he may have wanted to) and kisses down his chest, leaving small marks here and there. Moaning softly at this new feeling, Castiel knots his fingers in Dean's hair and lets him lie him down on the seat. Pulling back slightly, Dean looks down at his handiwork before removing the rest of Castiel's clothing before starting on his own. Blue lust filled eyes watch him, hand roaming over the tanned and toned abs. Sitting up, Castiel kisses his neck and chest, before yelping slightly in surprise as Dean pushes him back down onto the seat gently.

This wasn't Dean's first rodeo with a man and as much as he wanted to just take Castiel right there and then, he wanted this to be as painless as possible for him. Running his thumb along his plump and bruised bottom lip, dean watches with surprise as Castiel takes the initiative to take one of his fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking it whilst staring back into his green eyes. This man was a serious test of his patience and willpower. Each finger was given the same attention and Castiel bites his lip when Dean moves them away from his face. Using his dry hand he moves Castiel's legs apart and against his chest, slowly pushing in one finger as he kisses him.

Digging his nails into Dean's back, Castiel moans in pain into the kiss, trying to will himself to relax. This was hurting a lot more than he had been expecting, but he knew that it would get better (at least he hoped so) and takes deep breaths as the finger moves. It didn't take too long for Castiel to get used to the feeling and soon even find small pleasure from the feeling. Dean adds the second, scissoring him gently and curves his fingers, smirking when Castiel arches off the leather moaning loudly. "Ahhnn~ Dean!"

Third and final finger in, Dean sits back slightly with a panting and very aroused Castiel underneath him. "Sorry this isn't going to be very attractive." He says before spitting onto his hands and covering himself with it to try and lubricate himself as best as he could. Castiel just smiles faintly and gasps when Dean suddenly lies back on the seat and pulls Castiel over his lap. "We'll go at your pace…" he assures his gently and rubs his side as he guides himself up and into the virgin.

Crying out, Castiel digs his nails into his shoulder again, the thick and large member filling him completely. For a moment they stay like this, staring at each other, panting. Slowly Castiel begins to move his hips, moaning in pleasure and pain. Dean gasps softly and moans, holding onto his hips. "Fuck… Cas…"

Moving his hips with Castiel, the artist hits the spot inside him that had Castiel move one hand onto the window as he tries to balance himself, dragging it down the steamed up window. Moaning wantonly and moving faster to keep Dean hitting that spot inside him, Dean feels himself being brought closer to his orgasm and wraps his hand around Castiel's neglected member, pumping him in time to their thrusts.

Arching his back and Castiel cries out "Dean!" before releasing his seed on both himself and Dean's hand, riding out his orgasm. The clenching tight muscles around Dean bring him to his own after a few more thrusts, spilling into his lover with a deep groan. Collapsing on top of Dean, Castiel smiles faintly. "I can hear you heart beating…"

Dean wraps his arms around the man, holding him close and smiles, closing his eyes briefly, enjoying the moment.

Balthazar was stood in the lounge, his safe open and staring at the drawing and note furiously. The note read: "Darling, now you can keep us both locked in your safe, Castiel." Throwing the note in the bin he goes to rip the drawing and stops himself a devious smirk spreading across his lips and puts the drawing back.

Two Stewards walk through the Hold with torches, looking around when they spot the fogged up Renault and approach it. One of them shines the light through the handprint still left from the earlier ministrations. Nodding to the other, one reaches up and opens the door. "Got yer!" they look inside the car and frown. It was empty.

Dean and Castiel laugh as they walk (well Castiel was limping slightly but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle) along the deck again and stop at the bow. It was pitch black now and they smile at each other, sharing another kiss. Castiel looks up at Dean with a resolved look. "When this ship docks, I'm getting off with you Dean."

"This is crazy."

"I know, it doesn't make any sense. Which is why I trust it." They share another kiss, only to be interrupted as the ship begins to suddenly turn and they watch as they sail past the huge iceberg, some bits grating against the side and falling onto deck.

Sam steps out of his room to see what was going on when a very large group of rats run straight past him, going the opposite way to which he was looking. A frown spreads across his face and he goes to find Bobby.

Said man was asleep in his bunk until it was disrupted. Rubbing his eyes he climbs out and hisses as he feels freezing cold water up to his ankles. Sam opens the door and the two nod at each other, grabbing a few necessary items and heading away from the water that was pooling around them and rising.

**AN: Dun dun dun! The ship is about to sink people. This hasn't been a very long fic has it? Hmm oh well. Still, there's more to come yet and this may have a slightly different ending.**

**I've also noticed a pattern with my chapters. Chap 1 : 1000 words, chap 2: 2000 words, chap 3: 3000 words and now chapter 4 has 4000 words. Let's see if I can get 5000 words for chapter 5 ;) **

**Anywho review and let me know what you thought of my first Destiel Lemon. **


End file.
